


When in Brome

by FiccinDylan



Series: Tumblr Fics OMG! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, Misunderstanding, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home early and hears some very interesting noises coming from Scott in Stiles in Stiles' office.  He trusts Stiles and tries not to jump to conclusions, but when all he hears is slurping noises and requests to "get inside me", he's a little confused.</p><p>aka the one where sriracha is the lube of choice for adventurous lovers </p><p>(actually it has nothing to do with that, but Jenny said it to me and it made me laugh.  Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Brome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was a prompt fill and I thought you might enjoy it. The link to the original post and the prompt are in the end notes. There's a slight twist that I think you might enjoy.
> 
> Have fun!

* _Sluuuuurp_ *

Derek tilts his head towards Stiles’ study room (read: video gaming “ _a man’s gotta have a cave, Derek!_ ” room where Stiles is supposed to be studying, but is more than likely goofing off with Scott).

“ _Mmm_... so good.” He hears Scott say followed by another slurping noise.

“ _Shhh.... shhhh_ , it’s okay. Let Stiles take care of you. With my mouth.”

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims, breathing heavily.

Derek... is confused. He and Stiles have been living together for 6 months and Derek has always known that Scott and Stiles were close, but he underestimated the amount of time Scott would be staying underfoot. With Kira being away at college and Scott and Stiles attending locally, Scott was evidently feeling separation anxiety which meant bunking up with Stiles as much as possible.

Not that Derek minded much, but the two had a way of making him feel like the unintentional third wheel. They spoke their own language and inside jokes and while Derek knew that Stiles loved him very much, he also know that Stiles loved a lot of people. Most of all Scott.

But did Stiles love Scott in _that_ way?

“Hey Derek!” Derek snaps out of his thoughts to see Scott walking out of the room and heading towards the door. Derek gives a polite wave and starts to head towards the room until Stiles’ voice rings out.

“No, dude! Don’t come in here, it’s a mess and I don’t want you to judge me. Go run us a bath and I’ll meet you there, okay?” Derek bristles as Scott leaves giggling and stalks towards the bathroom to start their bath. As the water runs and Derek adds the bubbles he imagines that he’s being silly. Stiles loves him and he wouldn't hide anything from him. He’s just being paranoid.

Stiles runs into Derek’s arms and gives him a kiss.

“Did... did you brush your teeth?” Derek asks, chasing the taste of mint on his boy’s lips.

“Uhh, yeah! Scott and I were eating uhh seaweed chips and I didn’t think you’d want a nostril full of ocean breath.” Derek nods and begins to undress Stiles as he wonders what else of Scott’s his human has been eating.

***

“Oh my god, bro. Oh my god. I didn’t know you could do that with your tongue!” The hair on Derek’s neck stands up as he braces himself on his armchair, listening to the boys inside. He’s come home early again and once again Stiles and Scott are in the “bro-zone” (Derek rolls his eyes as a Pavlovian response whenever he hears the name).

“I’ve never had it like this before. You’re fucking amazing, Stiles!”

“I know, bro, it’s great right? Now come on... I want you inside me.”

“Yeah, dude. It’s so hot. Be careful, blow on it first.”

“Don’t worry, Scotty, you know I’m a pro. I’m going to take such good care of you. When you get inside of me it’s going to be soooo good.”

Derek can’t help the tear that slides down his cheek. He’d never considered that he wouldn’t be enough for Stiles. That Stiles would need more than Derek could give him. And that fucking Scott would be the one to give it to him.

“ _Yesssss_ ” Derek hears before another soupy slurp and then it goes quiet. After a few moments the door opens and Scott walks out with his goofy grin and his silly wave.

“Hey Derek, didn’t know you were home, or I would have said hello sooner.”

‘ _Really?’_ Derek thought, ‘ _was Scott so cruel that he would rub his affair with Stiles in my face?’_ He nods because he doesn’t know what else to do and watches as Scott leaves. He sees Stiles watching from the door and notices that he has his shirt off and he’s wiping something from his chest. He sees a bottle of sriracha on the floor.

“Hey Der, home early again?” Stiles asks with an air of nonchalance. Derek doesn’t answer, he simply nods. “That’s great, hon. Can you go start the shower and I’ll be right in?”

Derek gets up and walks to the bathroom never taking his eyes off of Stiles who has suddenly become sheepish. After a moment Stiles shows up in the bathroom and steps into the already steamy shower with Derek. This time the toothpaste is winter-green.

“Is everything alright, Der? You look like something’s bothering you and you’ve been home early the last couple of days.” Stiles asks as he peers at his wolf and massages shampoo into his hair. Derek shrugs.

“Just a couple of tough cases at work. There wasn’t anything left to do so I came home early. Is everything okay with you? Between us? Is there something you want to talk to me about?” Derek runs a loofah over Stiles’s shoulders and down his back as he holds the feckless youth against him.

“Uhh.. no, Bear. I just miss you, that’s all. But I understand your work is important so I find ways to pass the ti- time, I-” Stiles stutters as Derek pulls him back at arm’s length and seemingly looks into his soul. “Derek! What’s... what-” Derek cuts him off with a bruising and frantic kiss and slams him against the wall of the shower.

“Derek, fuck! Yes!” He ravishes Stiles and later takes him to bed thrown over his shoulder and shows him all the things he can do with _his_ tongue.

Scott didn’t get this. This was his, and he was going to show Stiles that he was more than enough.

***

The next few days pass and they’re uneventful. A case gets solved and there’s a lull before a new one is picked up so Derek is often home. Scott comes over, but they leave the door to the “brocation staion’ open and sometimes Derek even joins them to laugh as he kicks their ass in Mariokart.

All is well, Derek thinks as he comes in one night after a particularly long shift and as he settles into his chair he’s about to call out for Stiles when he hears it.

“Bro, can you do it with no hands?” followed by the inevitable slurping sound. Derek’s face blanches as he stands up and walks slowly towards the door.

“Just wait till I get you in my mouth.” Stiles whispers before lightly blowing air on whatever it is he’s seducing. Probably Scott’s stupid werecock.

“It’s so hot, bro. Like, too hot. But so worth it when it’s inside of you.” Scott says in a raspy whisper. “Don’t burn yourself on it.”

And yes, Derek knows that weres run a little warmer than their human counterparts, but Derek didn’t think Stiles would find Scott’s dick hyperbole to be that attractive. It made Derek’s stomach roil just listening to his pathetic attempt at foreplay.

“Don’t worry dude, I’m not afraid of getting a little burnt. Now slide it over here so I can get my mouth on it.” Derek hears shuffling.

“Dude, yes! Wait, no... MINE!”

At this, Derek’s eyes bleed electric blue and he kicks in the door revealing...

Huh... well, it’s not Stiles going down on Scott, but rather, going down on a bowl of top ramen with his hands behind his back? What?

“What?” Derek asks looking at the boys who look like deer trapped in headlights. Stiles is on his knees bent over a steaming bowl of ramen with his hands behind his back. Scott is cradling another bowl to his chest possessively with a mouthful of noodles. Derek looks between the boys and thinks back.

“ _Mmm.. so good!”_

“ _It’s too hot!”_

“ _I want you inside of me.”_

Then he thinks about the slurping noises, and the blowing noises and then even though he’s never had one, he’s pretty sure he gets a massive headache.

“Scott, go home.” Scott nods quickly and scrambles up and out of the door. Stiles is still kneeling on the floor looking sheepish.

“Derek, I’m sorry. I know with as much shit as I give my dad, you care about my diet and Scott’s been sneaking in junk food and ramen. That’s why I’ve been brushing my teeth because I didn’t want you to see the evidence. I promise I’ll cut back!” Derek rubs the bridge of his nose and looks at Stiles incredulously.

“Cut back?! Dammit Stiles, I thought... I thought you were-” Derek looks at the door and then looks around the room at discarded chip bags and candy bar wrappers. He’s in love with an idiot and it’s making him crazy. Still though, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You thought what?”Stiles asks as he starts to get up. Derek stops him.

“Stay there...” He grins slyly as Stiles cocks an eyebrow at him. The way Derek saw it, he had a choice. Own up to his insecurities or take advantage of this ridiculous situation. Derek considers for a second and then shrugs, _when in Brome_... “There are still some noodles left in that bowl.”

“ _Sluuuurrrrrrrp!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr posting can be found here!](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com/post/118954769564/sluuuuurp-derek-tilts-his-head-towards-stiles)
> 
>  


End file.
